Two aspects are important in the configuration of electronic power circuits comprising several power modules. On the one hand, the method steps for manufacturing the electronic power circuits must be able to be carried out with ever greater efficiency and must have an ever higher degree of automatization. On the other hand, ever greater requirements are imposed on the reliability and usability while at the same time taking up minimal space and volume.
The electronic power circuits are especially used for controlling electric machines and for generating electrical energy. The generated electrical energy is made available to the most varied consumers which are usually connected in an electrical network. Such electrical networks are used, for example, as on-board networks for vehicles. Especially when an electrical machine is used in a vehicle, only a small space for accommodating components is usually available.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,761 discloses a power electronic device for controlling an electrical machine. The power electronic device includes a power component which has a plurality of condensers and a plurality of power semiconductors which are connected to a power rail. Furthermore, a cooling device is provided which is so connected to the condensers and/or the power semiconductors that a thermal exchange takes place or can take place between these condensers and semiconductors and the cooling device. Several power semiconductors are arranged one next to the other by means of a clamping connection directly on the surface of the cooling device through which a cooling liquid flows. The thermal exchange between the power semiconductors and the cooling liquid takes place via the metal surface of the cooling device.
It is disadvantageous here that the power semiconductors lie directly on the surface of the cooling device or are disposed in the same plane therewith. For this reason, the power semiconductors must be electrically insulated from the cooling device. An electrically insulating surface is arranged between the power semiconductors and the cooling device. This surface, however, restricts the free thermal exchange between the power semiconductors and the cooling device. The dilemma here is in the selection of a good electrical insulation or a direct thermal exchange.
It is an object of the invention to provide a power circuit of the kind described initially herein which is characterized by a clearly simplified and more compact configuration and permits an improved thermal exchange and can be manufactured simply and substantially automatically.
The electronic power circuit of the invention includes: a plurality of power modules; each one of the power modules including a plate-shaped integrated electronic circuit unit and first and second perpendicularly bent-over electrically conducting side legs defining respective electrical terminals and being disposed on opposite-lying sides of the circuit unit thereby imparting a U-shaped cross section to the power module; the plurality of power modules being stacked one atop the other with each two mutually adjacent ones of the electronic circuit units conjointly defining a space or distance therebetween; and, the side legs of one of two mutually adjacent ones of the circuit units and the corresponding ones of the side legs of the other one of the two mutually adjacent ones of the circuit units conjointly defining connecting means for facilitating an electrically and mechanically fixed connection of the power modules one to the other to form the electronic power circuit.
In the invention, each power module includes a plate-shaped integrated electronic circuit unit having several electrical terminals. According to the invention, a perpendicularly bent-over electric conducting side leg is arranged on each of the two opposite-lying ends of the plate-shaped circuit unit. These bent-over electric conducting side legs define an electrical connection. In this way, the power module has a U-shaped cross section. Each side leg is provided with connecting means via which two or more power modules are electrically and mechanically fixedly connected to each other to form the electronic power circuit. Each two of the power modules form a common spacing between the plate-shaped circuit arrangements.
The power circuit according to the invention is characterized by the arrangement and configuration of the individual power modules. They can advantageously be stacked one atop the other in the form of a tower.
A compact power circuit requiring little space is achieved with the arrangement of the individual power modules. With the power modules built up in accordance with the invention, an electronic power circuit adapted to different requirements can be produced quickly and with flexibility.
In addition, the power circuit according to the invention is characterized by a very simple configuration which is also easy to manufacture. A power circuit of this kind can be manufactured substantially with automatization.
Waste heat occurs during operation of the power circuit which has to be conducted away because the power circuit would otherwise become damaged. In total, the power circuit according to the invention is characterized by an improved removal of heat. The configuration of the power module in accordance with the invention is especially suitable for a cooling by air for which the otherwise conventional and complex apparative cooling means connections are unnecessary.
The space delimited by the side legs of a power module defines a cooling channel wherein a cooling medium can be supplied to and conducted away. The cooling medium can, for example, be a boiling medium utilized for cooling. The cooling medium is in direct thermal contact with the power modules so that a direct thermal exchange between cooling medium and the power module takes place and the waste heat is conducted away.
Furthermore, and compared to the conventional state of the art, fewer parts are needed for building up the power circuit. This leads to an advantageous reduction of weight.
A further advantage lies in the especially excellent stiffness of the power circuit which is brought about by the spatial three-dimensional configuration of the power module.
The power modules can, for example, be power semiconductors such as MOSFETs, IGBTs or the like. The selection of the suitable power semiconductors is made in accordance with the power requirements placed on the power circuit. If the power circuit is to be used, for example, in the context of a 42 V on-board network of a motor vehicle, then MOSFETs are suitable. In contrast, IGBTs are used at still higher voltages.
According to a further embodiment, the side leg has a projection below the bend which projects toward the outside and runs parallel to the bending line. On this projection, a further side leg can be inserted with its lower end. In this way, the side legs which are inserted one on the other partially overlap.
In this way, a prefixing of the power modules to the electronic circuit is achieved. These power modules are pushed one upon the other and are to be connected. The projection forms a centering aid for the automated stacking, the so-called packaging of the power modules to so-called stacks, that is, to a stack-shaped configuration.
Preferably, the side leg has at least one cutout in the bend with a lip arranged therein and, on the lower side, at least one cutout which forms the precise-fit counterpart to the lip.
In this way, the stacked modules can also be prefixed.
Alternatively, it is provided that the side leg, at its lower side, has at least one cutout having an inwardly bent lip arranged therein and, in the bend, a cutout forming the precise-fit counterpart to the lip.
When stacking a power module on another, the inwardly bent lip of the side leg of the one power module latches into the cutout of the other power module. A prefixing of this kind provides a stabilizing action on the total configuration of the power circuit.
Thereafter, the side legs, which are arranged one on the other, are electrically conductively connected via a welding process or soldering process and especially via a resistance welding process.
The side legs are joined with such a welding or soldering process and are therefore electrically conductively connected to each other.
Furthermore, the side legs are so configured that at least one electrical component, especially a capacitor, can be introduced into the space delimited by the side legs.
In this way, a simple space-saving arrangement of the electrical components is possible without it being necessary to change the dimensions of the power circuit.
An arrangement of an electrical component of this kind also affords the advantage that a cooling of the component is thereby ensured. The electrical component is disposed in the cooling channel and is therefore in direct thermal contact with the cooling air. In this way, the waste heat, which arises during operation of the electrical component, can be conducted away.
The configuration of the power circuit is very dependent upon the required voltage level. For this reason, the number of electrical components such as capacitors and the number of the power modules vary depending upon the configuration of the power circuit. The power circuit can be adapted to the desired conditions and the power can be scaled especially because of the modular configuration.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the component has two lateral electrical contact rails which can be connected to the region of the side legs above the bend in such a manner that the component is arranged over the plate-shaped circuit arrangement.
A simple cooling of the circuit arrangement and of the electrical component is achieved via the arrangement of the electrical component at a spacing to the circuit arrangement. The electrical component need not be electrically insulated relative to the circuit arrangement.
Elevated portions are preferably provided on the side legs above the bend for the connection to the contact rail via projection welding.
A further embodiment provides that the side legs can be connected to another electrical component, to a current supply network and/or to a consumer.
Preferably, the circuit arrangement is embedded in a plastic, especially, in epoxy resin or gel. This plastic serves as an insulating material and should exhibit very good resistance to temperature as well as thermal conductivity.
In a further embodiment, electrical contacts, especially power and signal contacts are provided on at least one of the legless ends of the circuit arrangement.
Furthermore, the side legs are provided with electrically conductive connecting pins at least at one transverse end for soldering to a circuit board.
Furthermore, the side legs can be configured on at least one transverse end with an electric contact for connecting to a current rail.
Finally, at least one power module according to the invention is used in a power electronic device for the control of an asynchronous machine known per se which is a primary part of a crankshaft starter generator (KSG).
A crankshaft starter generator is a combination of a starter and a generator and, if necessary, also a vibration damper. With a crankshaft starter generator of this kind, the higher energy requirement of future vehicle generations, which is expected by the automotive industry, can be covered, for example, by a three-fold increase of the present-day battery voltage of 14 Volts to 42 Volts. This is achieved with an asynchronous electric motor which is flange connected directly to the crankshaft as an electromechanical actuating member of the crankshaft starter generator system. It replaces the fly wheel, which up to now has been conventional, and needs only insignificantly more space.
The power modules of the power circuit according to the invention are mounted so that they save space so that a crankshaft starter generator system can be integrated into existing drive trains with little complexity. The efficient cooling of the power module permits a compact configuration.